


Tokyo Babylon : drabbles

by Dilly



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Smile
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Recueil de drabbles.





	1. Seishirô sourit

 

Seishirô sourit.

Il lui semble qu'il n'y a rien de plus aisé que de sourire. Pourtant les gens – les autres – y accordent tant d'importance et de prix ! Dans la tradition de politesse japonaise, ce gage de conformisme devient vite garantie de respect, puis de bienveillance... Un passe-droit, si bon marché. C'est pour cela que Seishirô sourit tout le temps... Il a compris très jeune qu'un simple pli de ses lèvres lui permettrait de faire illusion en toute circonstance.

En réalité, les hommes feraient mieux d'accorder leur confiance à ceux qui ne sourient pas, ou qui n'arrivent pas à sourire.

Lui souriait toujours, et sans aucune difficulté. Car il est si facile de sourire quand on ne ressent rien.

 

 


	2. Un nouveau manteau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit sur un arbre à drabbles.

Admirative, Mademoiselle Sumeragi fait un tour complet autour de Seishiro. « Oooh, Sei-chan, comme tu t'es fait beau aujourd'hui ! »

Le vétérinaire sourit.

« Merci. Mais je ne serai jamais autant à la mode que toi, Hokuto-chan. »

« Allons ! » répond la jeune fille d'un air docte. « Je ne veux pas pour mon frère un époux qui dépense tout l'argent du ménage en vêtements ! Ce nouveau manteau te va à ravir ! Un look classique et intemporel, tout en étant légèrement rétro, voilà ce que j'aime chez un homme ! On dirait un personnage de Roman Noir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Si tu fumes sans lunettes devant Subaru, je suis sûre qu'il craque. »

« Tu vas me faire rougir ! »

 


End file.
